


El pelo de Sam

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, unbetad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sin título, por el simple placer de hacer a estos dos estar juntitos en una cama</p>
            </blockquote>





	El pelo de Sam

[ ](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/image/82390451274)

«Dean siempre se queja del pelo de Sam, es más una costumbre idiota que tiene, una forma de sacar al pardillo de su hermanito de sus casillas, que otra cosa. La verdad es que si le diesen a elegir, no le tocaría al Sasquatch ni uno sólo de los pelos de la cabeza —ni de otras partes del cuerpo, si vamos a ello—. En realidad ésa es una de las cosas que más le gusta de Sam, y no, no es que Dean sea un gilipollas superficial que sólo valore el aspecto físico, muchas gracias. Él tiene bastante claro la clase de hombre que es Sam, inteligente y guapo como el mismo infierno, joder, por supuesto que lo tiene claro, pero es que su pelo… el pelo de su Sammy es como seda entre los dedos, huele de maravilla e incluso sudado es agradable a la vista. Borra eso, cuando está sudado es cuando más le gusta, porque eso significa que Dean le ha sujetado el pelo con un puño, como quien doma a un potro salvaje, aprieta hasta que obliga a Sam a arquear el cuello y presentárselo mientras él le monta desde atrás. Es en esos momentos cuando más le gusta el pelo de Sam, cuando le sostiene y le exprime, su sexo enterrándose inmisericorde, una y otra y otra vez, y Sam jadea su nombre, le jura y le suplica, con los labios rojos, lamiéndole los dedos que le ha metido en la boca con una expresión de obsceno deleite que le impulsa a salirse para contemplar el anillo sonrosado y distendido, brillante y codicioso, latiendo por él, suplicándole.

A Dean no le queda más remedio que darle lo que busca, pasa el pulgar un par de veces, riéndose de los sollozos casi desesperados que se le escapan a Sam. Le desliza la mano por la espalda mientras le roza en círculos, dejando que el preseminal que se le escapa a borbotones le empape, amargo y salado, Sam se inclina girando la pelvis, Dean entra de golpe, mientras tiene el pelo en un puño y el sonido de la carne contra la carne llena el cuarto. Sam aúlla, enorme y pesado bailando contra sus caderas, abriéndose más, buscando más. Entonces Dean se entierra a fondo, escuchando el rio de blasfemias que el listillo le recita en tantos idiomas que ya ni los reconoce y Sam le estruja y gime más fuerte y Dean le cubre los labios porque sí, sólo por el simple gusto de sentir el aliento ardiente bajo su palma y Sam le muerde mientras se corre, sucio y desesperado, tan caliente que Dean sólo acierta a apoyar la frente en su nuca y seguirle. El orgasmo siempre es tan intenso como si el mundo se le descosiese por las costuras, traga aire a grandes bocanadas mientras le abraza, su mejilla contra ese pelo, sedoso y delicado y húmedo. Y pese a que ahora mismo no es capaz ni de abrir los ojos, sabe que cuando se separen, lo primero que hará será recordarle a aquel idiota lo mucho que odia su cabello».


End file.
